


Divergent Parallels

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: Cube United, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (and jisung), (that's contradictory but lol), Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, So cute and sweet tbh, Unrequited Crush, canon AU, the summary doesn't do this justice tbh, vote for cube twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Guanlin liked his hyung, but he didn't have eyes for him.Seonho liked his hyung, but he didn't have eyes for him.The stories seemed the same, and so did their hearts, but it didn't mean they'd end the same.[info] this fic has been translated intoVietnamese, courtesy ofeunkyung!!!





	Divergent Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> assuming that the performances from ep 1 were recorded around february, it means guanlin and seonho was already under cube when pentagon maker ended and gorilla was being produced, so let's go with that. :)  
> i actually wrote that in one sitting and didn't really betaed so sorry for that, ~~i'll do the revising tomorrow~~ done, but i might have missed something,,,

yoo seonho _knew_ something would change as soon as his eyes locked with the older boy's for the first time. he didn't know what it meant, he was and still is so young and naive, but it _sparkled_. lai guanlin had something in him that grabbed all attention to himself and it wasn't different for him. it scared him at first, but the older was anything but intimidating once he got close to him. he was... adorable.

it was weird to call a hyung adorable. it felt awkward to say it out loud, but he had to admit it. hyung-ah was adorable, and _so_ likable. it was impossible _not_ to fall for him.

but the thing was, he wasn't jung wooseok.

all right, he was tall for someone aged sixteen, but that was it, really. wooseok was almost 190, he barely hit 180; wooseok was a low tone rapper, seonho didn't even know his position was a vocalist until the last moment; wooseok was the youngest of his team but _definitely_ didn't look so, while himself had so much baby fat anyone would know he was the youngest between the cube duo.

he wasn't the gigantic maknae, the rapper full of swag his hyung admired. he was just... yoo seonho, the sixteen years old chick trainee from cube entertainment.

it hurt, obviously. but he was a charismatic boy, he was the mood maker between the two. and _indeed_ , he was a year younger, but he let guanlin rely on him as much as he would rely on the older, they were _balanced_ together, they were one full package. the taiwanese was shy and didn't dominate the korean language yet, so the shortest was there to help. but he also has his limits, and just because he was bright all the time it didn't mean he didn't have it hard on himself, and _there_ was his reliable hyung to help him whenever he needed. they had a good relationship and he shouldn't let his feelings ruin it.

it was for the best anyway, right? guanlin adored wooseok, and he was happy. it was okay, he would survive.

 

* * *

 

when lai guanlin heard that low tone voice rapping on a practice room next to his, curiosity hit him. and a little bit of jealousy, but _just_ a bit. _just a bit._ it was the type of swag he wished he had, and it was amazing. the voice obviously belonged to a senior of his because he could tell the owner _knew_ how to use his voice, the way the words were tied one after the other was _so_ smooth, the rhymes, the feeling, it was all thrilling. it made him want to give his best to improve.

after the first listen it didn't take long to discover who the voice belonged to. the building was big, yeah, but it'd be more impossible for him to _never_ cross ways with that senior. he had heard the voice as he went to his own practice, and managed to catch the back of the older boy, who wasn't unaccompanied, but it wasn't like he payed much attention to the other people in the room. the song played and it felt quite familiar, he had heard it a few times since apparently that group's debut was near. it was really good, it was strong and had great moves he wished he could master, but then he heard that voice and it gave him goosebumps. everything... it was amazing.

he felt a poke on his back, looking at his close korean friend telling him to not get late to practice, and he decided to follow him. it was a shame, really, he could stare at that senior for hours, listening him rapping, but he had his own practice to attend. he'd never be at that level otherwise.

guanlin liked practicing until late hours. his coaches didn't find it healthy, and neither did seonho, who worried a lot considering he was the dongsaeng, but he told them it was okay, that he wouldn't push his limits. he lacked a lot, he _knew_ it, so that's why he had to do it. the adults were happy to hear it, proud even, but he could read that the younger teen still worried, yet decided to let him be. he had even suggested helping him, but he turned him down. he felt better with no one looking at him, it made him nervous.

a certain day, though, he heard knocking while he practiced his self written rap (with the coach's help, of course) and he _froze_. he didn't want to look at the door, but then it opened and there was a way too familiar face looking at his direction.

"you're still practicing this late?", the voice he adored so much asked him, which made him finally turn. wooseok had his face covered with a mask but he could still recognize him. he looked tired and sweaty, probably just ended his own practice.

"you should have gone to your dorm by now, it's almost three am."

guanlin didn't know what to say, simply nodding towards the older boy and getting his things ready. he didn't want to look annoying or boring to his senior so he quietly moved towards him, turning the lights off and leaving the room.

"you're one of the new trainees, right?", guanlin nodded. "i'll accompany you to your dorm, it's too late for you to be walking alone. at least the dorms for trainees are close enough...", he then heard a sigh. "it's been a while since i've been at your spot. i was also so shy, barely spoke with the hyungs. but look at us now, almost debuting as ten... it feels so surreal, after all that happened."

the foreigner could tell he was smiling since his eyes closed a bit. the older then had the attention back to him, asking his name and apologizing for his rambling.

"i'm... i'm lai guanlin."

"guanlin~", the older echoed. "it doesn't sound korean."

"ah, i'm from taipei."

wooseok nodded. "i see, that makes sense. it must be harder for you then, yan anie-hyung said it was hard for him too go get used at first. but at least he has changgu-hyung now."

guanlin didn't know what to say so he just nodded once more. yeah, it was hard, but he could endure it. and it wasn't like he was alone, everything around him was new but the fellow trainees helped him, specially seonho. he wasn't all by himself.

"by the way", the older said after a few moments of silently walking. "that rap, is it yours?"

guanlin blushed, but thank god it was dark. "the coach helped me but yeah, it is."

"it's good", he heard, and felt like dying. his number one admiration was complimenting him and his rap. _oh my_. "you're really good for someone who started training just recently. you'll probably do big once you debut."

"th- thank you, sunbaenim."

wooseok paused, looking at him for a few moments. had he said something bad? but then he was laughing, so it couldn't be it, _right?_ "please, just call me wooseok-hyung. i didn't even debut yet, it's weird if you call me sunbae."

the taiwanese nodded shyly at that.

"oh, here we are! your dorm." wooseok looked at him. "you know, if you ever need help with your raps, you can ask for hyung, okay, guanlinie?"

his heart skipped a beat and it made him even more nervous than he was already. he hoped he didn't show it, nodding at his hyung and entering the building. 

he dropped his body on his bed, not really believing what happened.

 _oh my god!_ would he survive being near wooseok-hyung if he would always feel like that? he could explode at any moment.

he closed his eyes, and his tiredness took over and made him sleep like a baby.

he dreamed of himself, he was going to debut. he was his group's main rapper but he was nervous to perform. he didn't know why, but wooseok was there, giving him support and telling him he'd do great. he and his team members got on stage, getting on his positions. he was still nervous.

he felt patting. he turned to its direction, eyeing seonho. seonho said everything would be okay. he believed it.

he spit his self made lyrics, and the audience went crazy.

it was a great vision.

 

* * *

 

pentagon was debuting. everyone at cube was thrilled, the boys themselves, the managers, the seniors, the trainees. _lai guanlin_ was thrilled. seonho was thilled, not just because of the debut, but because _lai guanlin was thrilled._ of course he was happy himself, but seeing guanlin's enormous smile? it made him happier.

the ten members (alongside with a bunch of staff members, seonho noted) had left early for m countdown, but had returned hours later to celebrate. it wasn't really a party, it was more formal than that, but most of their other seniors and even the ceo himself was there. in theory, seonho shouldn't be there, none of the trainees actually, but his hyung wanted to congratulate them himself (or maybe just wooseok, he was as hooked as himself apparently, so helpless) and he ended up joining guanlin. he didn't really want to but... it was for his hyung.

he didn't enter though, the foreigner told him to stay at the door and wait because it'd be quick. he had said yes but he really regretted that now. just standing suspiciously at the door from a room with so many important people? it made him deadly nervous.

thankfully the older didn't lie when he said it was going to be quick, leaving the room nearly five minutes after he entered. he told the youngest a quiet _'let's go'_ and didn't look back once. seonho quietly walked behind him, he was shy and reserved so his behaviour didn't look off at first.

at first.

"how did it go, hyung?"

he didn't reply, so the korean repeated himself clearer this time, maybe he didn't listen or didn't understand? but the reply still didn't come. _weird_.

"did wooseok-hyungnim like your presence?"

 _that_ got a reaction from the tallest, who flinched lightly after he heard the older's name.

seonho blinked innocently at that, but it wasn't like guanlin was looking at him to catch it. "hyung, did something happen?"

"i don't wanna talk about it."

another blink. "oh. okay...", he said, so softly the other probably didn't hear. "well, i'm here if you need me, you know it, right hyung?"

the taller stopped walking and stared at him, face blank in the first moment, but then it swapped to sadness. he didn't say nothing though, just nodded and continued walking towards their dorm.

it hurt seeing his beloved hyung like that, but what else could he do? he wouldn't pressure him to say something he already said he didn't want to talk about. so he simply followed him quietly.

they didn't talk until they arrived at the dorm, getting ready to sleep. seonho was hardworking but he also really loved resting, so when his eyes met his bed he could already feel his body softening from the hours of training. he loved his bed, it wasn't like the one at his home, but it was still comfortable, so it was okay.

he was this close to throw himself at his bed when he felt a cold hand on his, grabbing his attention to its owner.

"can i sleep in your bed?", guanlin softly said in an almost inaudible tone. seonho took a few moments to actually understand what he had heard, expecting it to be all on his head. it wasn't though, he noticed, because his hyung had an expression he couldn't read perfectly, but he knew he was waiting for a reply. the younger licked his lips, his throat suddenly felt dry. it was probably the nervousness, and it didn't help that his cheeks felt hotter than usual. it probably didn't mean much anyway, so why was he was reacting like that?

"s- sure, hyung", he said stuttering. damn. he hoped guanlin didn't think he's foolish for looking so... foolish over nothing.

the older nodded quietly, and in a few moments they were resting. seonho didn't feel tired but his body failed him and in no moment he felt asleep.

when he wake up, guanlin was still in dreamland. his brain once more screamed at how adorable his hyung was, he looked so peaceful and calm.

it didn't last long, as he was soon moving under the sheets and then opening his eyes slowly. "good morning hyung", he told him, who received a small smile in response.

"mornin'. i didn't overslept, right?"

seonho looked around their room. "apparently not. no one but us is awake."

guanlin hummed. "we shouldn't get up then. we can't cook."

"aish, hyung, you put little faith in me."

"well, can you?", he raised a brow. 

seonho stared at the roof. "nnnnno..."

guanlin smiled at him. "it's okay, one of the others probably will wake up soon too."

it was seonho's turn to humm.

they stayed lazily on the youngest's bed until one of the older trainees poked them to get breakfast. he didn't mention them both sleeping in the same bed - they weren't the first nor the last trainees who slept together, after all most of them were really young and homesick - but it still made seonho embarrassed, and it seemed that guanlin was a bit as well, but he hid it better.

as they ate, seonho really wanted to ask guanlin why he was so down the last night, but fought against it.

 

* * *

 

wooseok would never look at guanlin how he wanted to, the younger realized a _little_ too late.

well, now that he knew that it seemed obvious. after all, who was he? he had barely entered the company and met the older, while he had a long training alongside many trainees who ended up becoming his teammates. well, at least for eight of them it meant teammates... while the other became something more.

it wasn't bad that wooseok had a boyfriend. he wasn't against it, actually, it'd be foolish if he was against because it was exactly what he wished he was to him. wooseok's boyfriend... he'd love to have that title. but, well, apparently that was taken. not that he'd blame his lover, the older was amazing and talented, but also kind and _so_ boyfriend material, and he had gathered that much knowing him for a really short while. not fall in love with him was probably impossible. so yeah... it was understandable he wasn't available.

but it still hit him like a truck, right on the face. 

he wanted to be happy wooseok debuted, and that he was surrounded with people who loved him, but it still ache.

he wished it'd past as quick as possible.

 

* * *

 

"hyung's dating", guanlin told him a few weeks later, quietly, while they chatted under the sheets.

"no way", was his reply. guanlin laughed. "who is it?"

"oh, i'm not telling you. i don't think he knows i know, i don't even know if any of the hyungs in pentagon knows it too. maybe they didn't told anyone else, so i'd rather not spread it."

"ah, it must be a pretty noona. or hyung", he quickly added.

guanlin stared at him. "do you think it'd be weird if hyung were dating another hyung?"

seonho stopped a bit and thought. "i don't think so, no. if they love each other then it's okay, right, hyung?"

he hoped his hyung was smiling now, agreeing with him, but sadly it was too dark to look at him. "yeah," he replied after a while quietly. "you're right."

they stayed in silence for a moment. the younger could feel his body getting lighter, but then the quiet boy was speaking again.

"i'm scared, i don't know if it'll be good to participate on that program."

the smaller turned at the other's direction. "you mean _peudyu_?"

a single nod. "why us? we just started training and we're already going to compete towards our debut? i don't know, seonho-ya, i don't feel good about it."

seonho touched his hyung, looking for his hand, intertwining their fingers once he did. "it'll be okay. we don't even need to win, it'll be a good experience for us regardless. don't worry hyung, we can do good no matter what, us two."

guanlin caressed the younger's hand. "you're so positive."

"of course hyung, we balance each other right? every time you're down i'll bring you up. okay?"

"okay, seonho. okay."

the younger smiled, pressing his head to the older's chest. "hyung."

a humm, signaling for him to continue.

"i love you."

silence. then, the hand who was on his let it go and paused on his hair, petting him. "i love you too, seonho-ya."

seonho was _sure_ he didn't mean what he wanted to, but decided to ignore the uneasy feeling and sleep.

 

* * *

 

guanlin was happy for his level d, honestly. he has as much expectations as his dongsaeng, and all he expected was both of them in f. it made him feel confident, it meant his efforts was getting results, _he was improving!_ he wished he had his phone to contact wooseok and thank him for the help he received, he couldn't get it without him.

but seonho... seonho got an f. he didn't seem sad, although he admitted otherwise, but it meant they'd be separated. they would have a different schedule, only meeting each other during dinner and breakfast. that wasn't good. he missed their nightly chit-chat, missed them practicing side to side but then joking around on their breaks.

he was all by himself this time and it hurt. he missed seonho.

 

* * *

 

"seonho, move a bit, i can't fit in."

the younger was almost sleeping, but the hand poking his side brought him back to the real world, and usually he'd be _hella_ mad if his favourite hyung wasn't looking at him, invading the underneath of his sheets. he could barely see his face but it was close enough for him to see some of his facial lines and it was all that needed to rise the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"hyung..? what are you doing? there are cameras on, you know!"

"let them record it, they'd probably ignore any take with us anyway. i missed you."

seonho wanted to fight back but really, he missed this as much as the older. thankfully it was dark, because he felt his cheek hot. "don't say stuff like that hyung..."

"why? it's true."

guanlin's arm pressed around the younger's shoulder, and he instinctively got closer to the taller's body.

"i've been thinking", the older suddenly said. "i am not sure if i'm ready to debut. i'm f now, just like you, but i'm getting a lot of votes... it's weird. and you're not on top too. i'm not sure... if i want to continue."

"hyung. don't worry, everything will be fine, with or without me at your side."

"but seonho... it was so hard, those three days. and to make it worst, you weren't there. i don't want that again."

"hyung...", he started, but didn't manage to finish it.

"seonho, can i request something... weird?"

a moment of silence. "of course, hyung."

"can i... can i kiss you? just a peck. i won't make it weird i swear, but--"

 _"hyung"_ , he had whispered, but it was a bit louder than he'd expected. "calm down, it's okay. i'll... i'll do it."

silence once more. "really?"

"yeah, hyung, i... when i say that i love you, i mean it."

"oh", the taiwanese said. "i love you too, seonho. and i also mean it."

his eyes grow. _"really?"_

guanlin laughed. "yes, dummy. why would i request a kiss?"

seonho pouted and thank god the older couldn't see it. "i don't know. i thought you loved wooseok-hyung?"

the older sighed. "i did too, for a while. but i think it's just admiration? i don't know. once i discovered hyung is taken i reflected a bit... and you are always there helping me seonho, and i'm thankful for that. but you also trust me and rely on me too... it's different than what i feel for him. stronger, even."

the smaller laughed a bit. "hyung sounds so fluent out of sudden. and talkative."

"seonh--"

whatever the foreigner would say, the other stopped him with a peck at his lips. and then giggled.

"here. request fulfilled. can we please go to sleep now, hyung? i'm tired."

"s-- sure", guanlin stuttered.

seonho hugged his hyung, stronger, wishing him good night. 

 

* * *

 

guanlin liked his hyung. he didn't have eyes for him, but it was okay. it was _admiration_. he hoped one day he'd debut and be as good as him.

seonho liked his hyung. he was lucky he returns his feelings. and he might be the highlight between the duo, but they were still _one_ package, united forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if Korea separates my byeongari twins I'll fight  
>   
> side note: peudyu (프듀) is short for produce101 ( **프** 로 **듀** 스 101)  
> hit me up on twt, @heecheondo, let's talk about how shitty mnet is.


End file.
